tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wintertide
Wintertide is the first arc to feature multiple events, and overall the fourth arc in the roleplay. It took place in December over the course of three weeks (IC). The arc covered multiple purposes for every faction, most of which had at least some connection. This the first arc involving The Colorless. Summary Commission of Counter Ghoul The Commission of Counter Ghoul had two objectives in the arc with the first being to discover the source of disturbances in the 20th ward, and the second being to find out the cause of ten investigators disappearing in the 22nd ward. The 20th ward's group consisted of Rank 2 Kouta Matsushita, Rank 2 Ashton Irika, Rank 2 Hibiki Maki, initiate Andrei Fukov, and the recently defected ghoul Sierra Gray. The 22nd ward's group was made up of Associate Special Class Marune Nakamori, Rank 2 Junko Kobayashi, Rank 2 Kichirou Kurosawa, and Initiate Katsuo Hattori. Both groups were sent to their respective wards to investigate with almost no leads. Kosei Waller and Kristof Brandt were sent alone to the 8th ward to investigate The One Eyed Cat, a kakuja that had been sighted. 20th ward The squad assigned to the 20th ward started to investigate the bridge where Anteiku and The Inquisitors had fought a few weeks prior during the Corpse Collector arc. Nikki Futago (Gemini), Hayato Yoshikune (Specter), Ryu Hanazawa (Lotus), and Isadora Tricot from Anteiku went to attack the Investigators with the purpose of getting information out of Sierra Gray. The Anteiku employees distracted the Investigators as Nikki snuck towards the back of the area towards Sierra Gray. Outcome: Nikki obtained a decent amount of information from Sierra Gray, although they failed to bring her back. This was a victory for Anteiku 22nd ward The 22nd ward squad attempted to lay a trap for Maki Itokawa, who used a different mask than usual to conceal his identity. Maki discovered their trap and attacked the Investigators along with Juha Weirwight and Jack Conklin. The investigators all survived the ambush, but the only one of them who wasn't wounded was their squad leader. Rank 2 Kichirou Kurosawa was captured by Juha, Rank 2 Junko Kobayashi's left eye was blinded by Maki, and Initiate Katsuo Hattori was temporarily injured by Jack. Outcome: Kichirou Kurosawa was declared missing, having been captured for testing by Juha. Junko recovered relatively quickly and took part in the Hospital raid, Katsuo and Marune were made a full recovery from their wounds. Maki, Juha, and Jack all got away unharmed. This was a success for Aogiri. The One Eyed Cat Kosei Waller and Kristof Brandt arrived in the 8th ward, and quickly began to investigate The One Eyed Cat. The body parts and blood stains of the members of The Colorless still remained fresh from their attempt at killing the cat, but the bodies were out of sight of the two Investigators. They tracked the cat's footprints to a warehouse where it ambushed them. Kristof faced the cat without retreat, causing the cat to question them rather than attack immediately. The cat was surprised by Kristof's bravery, causing it to retreat after a brief conversation. This was a victory for the German language, muscles, and mustaches. Anteiku After Anteiku noticed the abnormal amount of Investigators looking into the 20th ward, combined with the disappearance and reappearance of Sierra Gray after turning herself into the CCG and decided it was time for them to find the cause. They formed a plan to find the investigators and capture Sierra Gray to interrogate her and discover if she was a traitor. They ambushed the Investigators at the bridge where Xeno Akizaki, Tadashi Hisakawa, and Zhao Sun had fought Jack Conklin and Aihara Takahiro a few weeks prior during the Corpse Collector operation. The Investigators had gone there to find any evidence that remained from the ghouls, but found nothing before the Anteiku members arrived. Hayato, Ryu, and Lilith engaged the doves to distract them as Isadora waited to see if they would need assistance, and Nikki Futago snuck around them to reach Sierra Gray unnoticed. After Nikki reached Sierra Gray he questioned her on her reasons for going to the CCG and whether or not she had betrayed Anteiku. She denied the latter but wouldn't explain her reasons. The Anteiku members retreated once Nikki had sufficiently questioned Sierra. This was a victory for Anteiku Aogiri Tree and We've Gone Rogue Aogiri's objective was to obtain RC Supressants for their leader, Kana Itsuhara, a No-Eyed ghoul who needed them to survive. Their plan was to raid a CCG hospital which contained a large amount of suppressants, although the CCG mistakenly believed the patients to be the objective. The Aogiri Tree had not expected the CCG to be aware of their attack, however Daren Blackshire made an anonymous tip to the CCG about Aogiri's plan to attack the hospital. The Rogues were also involved in the attack although their motives were unknown. Continued in the Hospital Raid section. The Colorless The Colorless had killed a few small serial killers and murderers, but this was the first time they had discovered the location of a kakuja. Tadashi Hisakawa spent weeks tracking down and gathering information on The One Eyed Cat, but he failed to gather any information on how powerful the cat was. The members of Colorless (apart from the recently defected Sierra Gray) ambushed the cat, but were quickly overwhelmed by it's strength. All members except for Akane Hayashi, Tadashi Hisakawa, Hayato Yoshikune, and Yutaka Kirino were knocked unconscious. Yutaka was mentally traumatized by the cat and went into a catatonic state for the rest of the fight. Hayato was immobilized by having his bones broken. Tadashi's bones were broken and the cat used Akane's kagune to cut his leg off. Akane had all of her limbs cut off as the cat tortured her, forcing her to eat Tadashi's leg. Eventually The One Eyed Cat smelled Ghoul Investigators closing in, and hid the colorless members as she left to fight them. Outcome: Akane Hayashi was permanently affected mentally by the experience and Tadashi Hiskawa left Anteiku temporarily to get revenge on the cat. All members of colorless were mentally damaged by the fight, albeit some worse than others. There were no deaths in this arc. The Hospital Raid The Hospital Raid was a raid planned by the Aogiri Tree, and defended by the CCG. Aogiri's objective was to steal the RC Suppressants for The No-Eyed King from a hospital in the third ward while the CCG believed the patients to be the objective. Daren Blackshire contacted the CCG before the raid and gave an anonymous tip that Aogiri would be raiding the hospital, and suggested eight investigators be placed at the entrance. After 20 minutes more CCG Investigators from Kouta and Ren squads arrived as reinforcements. List of participants CCG: * Director Ren Kawaguchi (/u/Qvalador) Status: Alive * Rank 2 Izumi Okazaki (/u/hiei_150) Status: Alive * Rank 2 Dan Hohen (/u/OneEyedTurkey) Status: Alive * Rank 2 Joseph Winter (/u/Xanzinare) Status: Alive * Rank 2 Hiraku Kei (/u/DontReadMyNameSwine) Status: Alive * Rank 2 Jiro Horikoshi (/u/GRaffle) Status: Alive * Rank 2 Alistair Bake (/u/Taiga_Blank) Status: Alive * Initiate Shuuko Kihara (/u/Okobin) Status: Alive * Initiate Shuya Yagi (/u/Squarewhiteshoe) Status: Alive * Initiate Arlo Ether (/u/D̶e̶k̶k̶t̶h̶e̶o̶d̶s̶t̶ /u/warden67) Status: Banned (probably dead?) * Initiate Andrei Fukov (/u/KakujaKun) Status: Alive CCG Reinforcements * Rank 2 Kouta Matsushita (/u/Paegen) Status: Alive * Rank 2 Ashton Irika (/u/KiraKhameleon) Status: Deader than dead cause he lost his head * Rank 2 Hibiki Maki (/u/finalrhaspody) Status: Alive * Associate Class Marune Nakamori (/u/JokersMaze) Status: ALive * Rank 2 Junko Kobayashi (/u/YandereLobster) Status: Punished 'Venom' Kobayashi * Initiate Katsuo Hattori (/u/Big_bad_Wulf) Status: Alive Aogiri Tree / We've Gone Rogue Group 1 * Jack Conklin / Smiles (/u/saintman242) Status: Alive * Yoji Takori / Big Max (The One True Jam) Status: Watching over the gates of Heaven for us * Koji Yokimura / Scorpion (/u/FinalRhaspody) Status: Alive '' * Kota Okada / Fox (/u/Squarewhiteshoe) ''Status: Alive, Ahead of the game * Kasumi Mokuzai / 7 Crows (/u/Balamory) Status: Alive, The only one getting shit done * Takara / Pengwin-g (/u/KiraKhameleon) Status: Alive, slacking and very lost Group 2 * Tatsuhiro Owari / The Ender (NPC) Status: d̶i̶kk̶i̶n̶g̶w̶i̶t̶h̶d̶e̶k̶k̶ Alive * Maki Itokawa / Incision (/u/KakujaKun) Status: Alive * Ayano Morino / Queen (/u/DontReadMyNameSwine) Status: Alive * Shun Kirishima / Storyteller (/u/Sophiemore) Status: Alive * Osiris Kuroneki / Ice (/u/RealYoungMil) Status: Alive Group 3 * Juha Weirwight / Mad Jack (/u/Jeffalumps) Status: Alive '' * Kotome Nene / Soprano (/u/2manyarlongs) ''Status: Alive * Kane Heyma / Fox (/u/Owlingtothebeat) Status: Ghouls with Puns * Daren Blackshire / Soundwave (/u/Pyrofrozen) Status: Alive * Atsui Koi / Koi (/u/Lonely_Duckling) Status: Alive Summary Dan Hohen vs Kasumi Mozukai At the beginning of the raid Kasumi Mokuzai split off from Group 2 to try to obtain supplies, but was stopped by Dan Hohen. The two fought until Kasumi had a chance to escape, grabbing one crate of RC Suppressants on her way out. This was a victory for Aogiri. Juha Weirwight, Daren Blackshire, and Shun Kirishima vs Shuya Yagi, Andrei Fukov, Hiraku Kei and Jiro Horikoshi Juha Weirwight and Daren Blackshire entered the Hospital from point 3 (see map above) and scavenged through the hospital's labs for RC Suppressants or anything else Juha needed. The two encountered Initiates Shuya Yagi and Andrei Fukov, followed by Jiro Horikoshi, Hiraku Kei and Shun Kirishima joining early in the fight. Jiro knocked Juha unconscious, and the fight continued as Daren hurled dank memes at his opponents. Eventually the ghouls retreated, carrying Juha with them. This was a victory for the CCG. Ayano Mirno, Maki Itokawa and Kasumi Mozukai vs Alistair Bake Ayano Morino and Maki Itokawa took a separate route from the others groups to find RC Surpressants, but were cut off by Alistair Bake who attempted to stop them single-handedly. An injured Kasumi Mokuzai arrived about halfway through the fight carrying a case of RC suppressants and after Alistair quit the battle between him, Ayano and Maki, the three ghouls left with the suppressants. There was no clear victory in this fight. Kane Heyma vs Junko Kobayashi Kane Heyma wasn't given any orders, so he decided to wander around and have fun with the patients. After the CCG reinforcements arrived he encountered Junko Kobayashi, and the two took turns yelling puns at each other until eventually Junko broke his shoulder and they both walked off. This was a victory for the CCG. Kouta Matsushita and Ashton Irika vs Kota Okada Kouta Matsushita and Ashton Irika entered the hospital through the back entrance. As soon as they entered they saw Kota Okada killing one of the doctors, and the two pursued him up the stairwell. The investigators pursued the ghoul to the roof, where Kota decapitated Ashton. Before the fight could continue Kota made his escape, leaving Kouta with the severed head of his former squadmate. This was a victory for Aogiri. Alistair Bake, Jiro Horikoshi and Arlo Ether vs Jack Conklin and Kotome Nene The three investigators encountered Jack towards the start of the raid. Midway through the fight Jiro cut off Jack's arm right as Kotome joined in, and Jiro became growing sadistic in his attacks as the fight progressed. Eventually they wore down the two ghouls, who escaped bringing Jack's arm with them. This was a victory for the CCG. Kotome Nene vs Arlo Ether Arlo spotted Kotome on the 2nd floor of the hospital, where Arlo attacked Kotome with a pistol loaded with Q-Bullets. After a very brief fight, Arlo ran out of ammo. Kotome decided to spare Arlo as he left. This was a victory for Aogiri Kotome Nene vs Izumi Okazaki After sustaining multiple wounds, Kotome was going to steal away some suppressants, but Izumi interrupted him. They got into a brief fight while the investigator tried to convince Kotome to surrender, and it ended in the ghoul fainting. Izumi was going to take him as a prisoner, but Maki Itokawa managed to rescue Kotome in a moment of the investigator's distraction. This was a victory for the CCG. Outcome Overall there was no clear victor for this arc. The CCG suffered multiple deaths, and Aogiri accomplished none of their goals. Only one crate of RC Suppressants was obtained by Aogiri for the No-Eye King, Kana Itsuhara, but despite this Kana's condition worsened and led to her eventual death and consumption by Velvet Devoré, the No-Eyed Queen. The Colorless had a large change in motives after this arc, and The Rogues objective was never made clear enough to know if it was a success for them. Kichirou Kurosawa was kidnapped by Aogiri for testing and torture, Ashton Irika died as a rank 2 Ghoul Investigator. Arlo Ether vanished for unknown reasons after the raid. Xeno Akizaki was kidnapped by The Inquisitors during the arc, who tried to frame The Aogiri Tree.Category:Arcs